Under the same roof
by Thundermuffinn
Summary: After being left without a place to live, Matt seeks help from his friend Tai, with success he finds him a place he could live with a hot redhead of the name Sora, the catch? "All you have to do is pretend to be gay!"
1. Chapter 1

**Things couldn't get any worse for Matt Ishida, He was left with no place to live but with the help of his friend, Tai, he found a place for him to live with a hot redhead of the name Sora. The catch? "All you have to do is pretend to be gay!" **

**A.N.: This is my first fic hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothings!**

* * *

**Chap. 1-A place to live**

"So did they found out what was the cause of the fire?" Tai Kamiya, the blonds' best friend, asked him after he had made his way into Matt's working desk.

"No, not yet," he responded not taking his eyes off the monitor of his computer as he typed in a fast rate, punching in numbers, "they are still investigating, they are not sure where the fire started."

"Oh, I see," Tai said nodding to the blond while tapping the side of his coffee mug.

"Thanks again for picking me up," Matt said taking a moment to stop his fingers and turning his chair so it could face Tai, who was leaning against a dividing wall on his right arm while he held his cup of coffee with his right hand. He blew on it to let it cool, he tried taking a sip and automatically burned himself. "Ow ow, yeah any time buddy." He responded, slowly touching his burned lips for comfort.

"I promise when I find another place to live I will leave your apartment as soon as possible."

"Matt, your apartment building burned down just last night. You don't have to rush things right now. You went through a lot, just try to take it easy for now. You are living with me."

"I know, but I can't just stay there forever, I mean, three people can't live in a two bedroom apartment."

"I know what you mean, I told Davis if it was okay if he could share his room, he seemed hesitant at first but he agreed when I told him what had happened."

"He probably has his porno magazines and videos in there, or even worse, pictures of your sister."

"Hey, hey, don't make me punch you," Tai warned as he curled his free hand into a fist, "or don't make me change my mind about your living arrangements with us."

"I kid!" Matt said defensively to the brunette, waving his hands around as he saw his friend get a little annoyed, "it was just a joke, calm down."

"Well I'm not worried about Davis at all; I'm more concerned about your brother, who's actually the one dating my sister. "

"Seriously, you saw it coming, those two are inseparable, even if you wanted to you couldn't rip them apart. I mean it's been four years since they dated. I'm surprised he hasn't proposed."

"For a good reason, he should know that she's my little sister."

"Kari is not a little girl anymore, she doesn't need to be protected by her big brother; she has a boyfriend that cares deeply about her. Maybe it's not the time to be engaged but when it comes, brace yourself."

"You're right; it's hard to believe she's all grown up." For a moment he stood in silence looking up at the ceiling then resumed to his coffee.

"I'll tell you what," Tai began after calming down a bit, "I'll help you out; if I find a place I'll let you know, that way you don't have to worry about having to share a room with Davis."

"I would gladly appreciate that, Tai. Lunch is on me, also do you think you can give me a ride to the dealership I have to pick up my car; they had to fix the headlights and change the battery."

"Absolutely, we can go and pick it up after work, well I have to go back to work before Steve shows up and starts bitching about lack of labor."

Tai had just turned to leave when a tall black hair, skinny, man with thick-wide glasses wearing a white short- sleeve button-up shirt and a black tie with matching dress pants appeared in front of Tai, Tai let out a small quiet scream, almost dropping the remaining of his coffee. "Shit! Steve! A little warning before you creep up behind people, please! You almost gave me a heart attack."

"What where you two talking about? " He demanded shifting his eyes left to right from Tai to Matt, his lips thinning when he would pause to speak, "Hmm? Have you guys finished your report on the sales you made?" He had a rapid lofty voice, as if he was always in a hurry to boss everyone around. "If you have time to have a lovely chat then I'm pretty sure you guys are done with the monthly charts that were due five minutes ago."

"For your information,_ Steve_," Matt emphasized his name with such dislike, his arms crossed, "We turned our charts already to Thomas in time and we are now finished with our monthly sales report, and we are going to turned them in at the end of our shift, so you can go now and antagonize somebody else's life or better yet, why don't you go and keep doing your job as a kiss-ass to Thomas. I'm pretty sure he loves to hear all the negative feed-back you tell him about us."

Steve's eyes daggered into Matt's, but the blond wasn't going to let anyone push him down, he too looked at him back with such stinging eyes. Steve had no other words to say and with a red fuming face he turned around and left.

"Holy shit, Matt. You stood up to that twig, everyone here is afraid to say anything because he runs crying to the boss."

"What is he going to do about it? He's not in charge of this company so he can't do shit, I'm not scared of his skinny ass; if I could I would kick it, or break his neck. Besides, Thomas hasn't said anything to me so I'm not really worried."

"He also tells HR about everything."

"He complains about everyone and everything, even HR is tired of his bitching, the only reason they keep him around this company is because his sales are top chart. He knows how to sell. He's just a horrible person to hang out with."

Tai let out a hardy laugh before saying bye to Matt and returning back to his own working table.

At the end of their shift, Matt and Tai left the job and went straight to pick up Matt's car. For the last week, he had to ride the subway to get to work until his car got fix due to some idiot hitting him from behind and breaking his taillights, causing such an impact that the battery died out and the car stopped running. The bad driver left the scene and Matt wasn't able to claim it on his shitty insurance, which reminded him that he needed to change insurance company. Then last night his whole apartment building went down to flames and the remaining of brick, wood and ash was the only thing that stood at the concrete. He had called Tai at 3 in the morning to come and pick him up. Luckily for Matt, Tai was still up on his Xbox playing online when he had received the called. Not luck, but good probability that Tai was still up, because Matt Ishida's luck had ran out long ago.

Both friends had decided to stop by to eat at a small restaurant after Matt picked his old Honda and like Matt had promised, lunch was on him.

After Tai tried to order almost the whole menu and the waiter had left with an exhausting look after trying to keep up with the orders being thrown at him and finally both orders written in his notepad, the brunette turned to the blond and said, "I'm surprised you were able to get a few things before the whole thing went down."

"I was able to because I ended up waking up to pee and I smelled something smoky, I went and looked outside and I saw some amber coming out from the air bends in the hallway, I put some pants on, grabbed some clothes and my guitar and left the building, some of my neighbors where already outside and some were inside warning people to get out of the building. It was a horrible apartment building anyways; eventually, something was going to happen to it."

The waiter had returned a few minutes with their drinks and told them there order would be coming shortly; they thanked him and proceed to their conversation.

"The firemen got there, took out the remaining of the fire and began to explore the scene; reporters came and started to ask my neighbors what had happened. Each of them said their own versions. I tried to get away but one of them got hold of me and I had to tell them my point of view."

"You mean, you're going to be on the news? When was the last time you were on TV? Years? How did it feel to be back on the screen? Did it remind you of the good old days?"

"Shut up Tai! It's not funny!"

"Come on, I'm just joking around. I'm sorry man. "

"No, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped. I mean, it shouldn't bother me at all, but it sounded like you were teasing me."

"Not at all. Why couldn't you just get away, I mean they can't force you to not go at the camera. You could have just said, sorry man I don't want to be on TV."

"Well that was the problem; I was so use to being in camera and the paparazzi that I knew how to handle it. I don't know it just came out like an instinct."

Tai looked at his friend for the longest. In his head he would have never thought Matt would be living the life he was living today. Ten years ago, he was making the money, getting the girls, living the good life. His band was making bank, The Teen-Age Wolves were what young girls wanted; they were the type of band you would throw your panties at. The band was such a hit they had made three excellent albums winning them music awards and after 8 years of outstanding performance they had a world tour. After the tour was done, everything changed. His band mates were druggies, alcoholics, sex addicts, they no longer cared about the fans or the love of making good music, all they wanted was the money. They abused the system enough for them to break the band and going broke. Not knowing where else to go, Matt decided to go back to his hometown where he found Tai, he helped Matt by getting him the job he still has, and with the money he had left from his glory days, he was able to find a place to reside. Now that building is no longer a place to live_. Things really turned around for the worse. _Tai had thought after seeing his friend on his most down point. But he vowed to help his friend in the worst of times. And he will find him a place.

The waiter had finally returned with the big order they had placed, the big order Tai had placed.

"Great! I was starving!" Four plates were placed in front of Tai whereas a single plate was placed in front of Matt.

"_Itadakimasu!" _

Of Tai went without stopping for a second, Matt looked at his friend devour the first plate in seconds, his mouth widening enough for the plate to touch his mouth and scrapping the remains of the food with his chopsticks down his throat, he took a sip of water, swallowed and sighed happily, he looked at his friend with a smile the grabbed the second plate and resumed the same cycle all over again.

"I should be used to seeing you eat like this but I can't stop being amazed on how much you eat and still being a fucking skinny stick," Matt was marveled at the sight. He had not touched his food yet as he watched his friend dispose of his food like a garbage disposal.

Tai mumbled something almost spilling out the chomped up pieces of food inside his mouth.

"Oh man! Tai, don't talk with your mouth full!"

"Msmorry!" He gulped what he had in his mouth and said, "I'm sorry, what I said was I probably have a monster in my stomach, that's why I'm so hungry all the time."

"More like a black hole! A monster would never be able to keep up with all the stuff you put in that stomach of yours. Hey, you got that from somewhere."

"What?"

"That saying, you got it from somewhere."

"Oh, yeah I did, Adventure Time. Jake said it, remember? We were watching it together at my place the other day."

"More like you made me watch it."

"It's a good show!"

"It's a cartoon!"

"Come on Matt, where's your inner child. It has to be somewhere inside, it just needs to come out and play."

"There's no time for that now."

"Well you were good enough to remember that I got it from somewhere, so that's a start, I need you to show you the world, anyways, you should stop talking now and finish your food or its going to get cold."

"Ha, more like it's going inside your mouth if I don't eat it."

"Or that, I mean, if you aren't going to finish it I'll eat it."

"You never changed, Tai." With that he picked up his chopsticks and started to eat.

When bellies were fulfilled and happy, the two friends decided to head out, after almost dropping the check because of how much it was, Matt paid the waiter and they both left the restaurant, leaving one happy owner and waiter. The blond decided not to complain about it, his friend, since kindergarten, has been there in his worst moments, this was the closest he could repay him.

As they headed to their own designated cars, Tai paused to the vibration of his phone, he reached in and looked at the caller ID, "Hmm, It's Sora, I wonder what she wants." He slid the screen with his finger and answered, "Yello'?"

"_Hey Tai sorry to bother you right now but I have a favor to ask you."_

"And what is this favor you speak of? Do I get a reward afterwards?"

"_That depends if you are able to complete such favor."_

"Oooh, free food has always been my weakness," He grinned, looking back at Matt and giving him a thumbs up, Matt rolled his eyes at him, how in the world would he be talking about food when his stomach was about to explode?

"_Alright then, do me a favor and go over my mom's flower shop and pick up my portfolio of my sketches, I left them there last night when I was visiting, right now I'm busy with some arrangement plans with our dear friend's wedding so I figured since you are closer to my mom's business I should let you go and fetch them, I'll call her to tell her you are on your way, you do that and dinner is on me the next time we hang. Kay? Thanks you're the best, bye." Click. _

"Uh, okay then I guess I'll do that. Sorry Matt I'll catch up with you later, that was Sora, I don't think you remember her; she was in our kindergarten class. I threw up on her hat once; she was the one who slapped you with her hat because she thought you were laughing at her for putting the hat on with my gooey stuff.

"Oh! That was her?" Matt asked remembering the redhead girl who always wore a hat to school. He never talked to her but he always saw her around. He recalled that day when she angrily came to him and yelled, "You think that was funny?" and before Matt could answer, the hat slapped him across the face leaving a red mark on his cheek and some slime sliding down his face. Through middle and high school they never spoke but he remembered her walking through the halls. He figured she still remembered that 'dreadful' day and decided to never speak to him again.

"Yeah, that was her. So I'm going to do that and I'll see you in the apartment later."

Tai went inside his car and drove off the opposite direction while Matt went the other way and headed to the apartment. When he arrived Davis was on the couch playing his Xbox.

"Yo! Matt! Wanna play some games with me?"

Matt walked in and placed his keys in a small basket where he left all the stuff that he had in his pockets.

"Sure, what game are you playing?"

"FIFA sports '12."

"I should have known. Alright, let's do this."

"Ugh! I can't believe I lost! Again! I don't understand!" He threw the control angrily at the floor and covered his face with both hands.

"Dude, it's just a game. You might be good playing the real thing but admit it; you suck at playing it when it comes to video games."

Davis finally removed his hands from his face showing off his animated teary eyes, runny nose and big frown. "But why?"

"Well, maybe you don't have a lot of practice with your fingers, unlike me; I use my quick fingers because of my skills at the guitar and my constant non-stopping typing at work."

"That doesn't mean anything! Whahh! I'm going to shower." Davis got up from the sofa stomping towards the bathroom from his defeat.

At that moment Tai came in from his errand, he had this huge grin on his face, his eyes sparkled of some kind of secret he knew and couldn't wait to tell someone, "Matt! My dear friend! You just got lucky today." He ran towards Matt and sat next to him.

"Hmmm, I beg to differ, I have to say I haven't been lucky for the past years."

"Well, let's just say that today you are in luck. So, I went to my friend Sora's mom's flower shop and picked up her stuff, then I went to her apartment and dropped it off, we talked for a little while after she offered me something to eat and-"

"Wait, you still ate over there?" Matt interrupted his friend, "We just ate! How did you manage to make room for more?"

"I used her restroom first, that helped. Anyways, that's not important, what I was saying, we were talking and then she said that she has a spare room in her apartment. I asked her if she was looking for someone to rent it, she said not really but if I knew someone that needed a place to stay she would be glad to help-"

"That's great! How much is she charging?"

Tai held a finger out to Matt, "Hold out a minute, I'm not finished yet, there's a catch."

"Damn, there's always a catch."

"She only wants a girl as a roommate, you don't really qualified to be her roomy."

"What the hell Tai? How does that make today my lucky day if she is looking for a female roommate?"

"Well that's the thing. How much are you willing to do to want this place?"

"Anything!"

Tai ended getting up from his spot; he looked at the ceiling and looked back at his friend? "You sure want this?"

"Yes!"

"Okay, I ended finding a loophole while I was at her place looking at the ceiling. I said, maybe I can catch an idea if I stare long enough with concentration, then I snapped my fingers and I said, I know the right person. I have the perfect plan." He sat again besides him, "The reason why she wants a female roommate is because one of her past roommates was a guy and he didn't like the way he would leave things around. He made such a mess and he would constantly hit on her. I mean I don't blame him, she's hot. So she ended up kicking him out, with my help. She was afraid he would do something. "He grinned a little, Matt looked at him scarily; the way Tai grinned at him was a little creepy, he didn't like the idea of Tai getting an idea at all. It could mean anything chaotic. "Um… okay, what are you trying to tell me? What do I have to do?"

"All you have to do is pretend to be gay!"

* * *

**So any questions?suggestions? Still continue? Reviews would be lovely! The more reviews I get the faster I update the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Update! **

**Thanks to the lovely people who reviewed! I appreciate it! Your comments encourage me to continue this tale! And for those who didn't, well it would be nice to hear from you at least, I mean you would want someone to review your story, right? But no matter! The love is appreciated. Thanks! **

**I OWN NADA!**

**Chap. 2- Pretend**

"You just have to pretend to be gay!"

The words seemed to repeat over again like an echo bouncing inside Matt's head. For a few seconds he stood motionless trying to grasp the sentence and comprehend what he really meant, he finally reacted and realized what Tai had proposed; he blinked a few times and shook his head.

"W-wait wait, what?"

"Yeah!" Tai jumped from his sitting position and looked at Matt with such shining eyes as if he just had the most amazing idea in years, "It's brilliant! Or would you rather dress like a transvestite and pretend to be a girl?"

"You're crazy!" Matt hollered, standing up from his seat and facing Tai, the blond was a few inches taller than the brunette that he had to look down a little, Tai's bushy nest hair helped accumulate his height making him seem as if he was tall, though it really didn't work because he had to bend his neck a little to actually be able to have a good look at Matt's blue eyes.

"No! I'm not crazy, I am perfectly sane," he bragged. "I think it's a good idea! Don't you want to live somewhere warm underneath the same roof of a cute girl's place rather than spending night after night sharing a room with a guy who snores like a freaking giant?! Which I'm pretty sure it keeps you awake at night, I would know, I live with him."

Matt sighed, there was no denying at the fact that Davis was a horrible sleeper; after sleeping alone in the couch on his first night at Tai's place, he was fortune enough to hear the horror growls and snores coming from Davis' room. Thinking how much worse it would be if he had to share the same room, he decided to try and find somewhere else to reside. Matt kept blank for a few moments; he looked at one side of the room to the other. He began to get desperate as he irritatingly rolled his eyes, his hand ran down through his soft blond hair, "But why gay? Why can't I just be myself? Is it hard to find a good place to stay nowadays without pretending to be something you are not?"

Tai wrapped an arm around Matt's shoulder resting his hand on top; with his free hand he pointed his index finger towards Matt's face. "Listen Mattie, Do you want this or not? This could be your last and only chance to find an open space at the moment and I don't think it would be a big problem pretending as long as her parents don't find out."

"Wait, why are her parents a problem? Don't they trust her? Didn't they know she had a guy roommate before?" Matt wondered raising a thin eyebrow at Tai while wafting Tai's hand off his shoulder.

"No, they didn't, when they came to visit, she would tell him to leave and lock his room so they wouldn't accidentally mistake the room for the bathroom; her parents are old fashion, they believe you have to be married or something for a guy and girl to live together. Sora is more like a free spirit and doesn't really follow her parent's rules, she's a rebel. Well, was a rebel, but I mean she's a grown woman she can practically do whatever she wants against her parent's will. My point is, as for you, not really being a 'guy'", Tai quoted with both his index and middle finger, flexing them down towards Matt, "I don't think they will have to worry that their only daughter is doing anyone yet before getting married. That's the only thing they are strict about. I think they are willing to trust a very feminine guy," he smiled broadly the small wrinkles of his devilish lips stretched as he flashed his pearly white teeth. "Besides, I already told her you're gay."

"You did what?!" Matt's jaw dropped, oxygen running out from his body, the color of his face completely gone.

"I, as in me, Already. Told. Her. You. Are. Gay."

"I heard what you said!" Matt blurted, punching Tai in the arm, "How can you tell her that when I haven't even decided!"

"Ow!" Tai rubbed the side of his bruised arm, "So she wouldn't think twice about the situation, she ended up believing the whole story!"

"Story?"

"Yeah, at first she said no because I said my guy friend but then I was all like, 'Oh Sora please help him he's gay and he's my friend. His place got burned down and he has no place to live so I ended up taking him in, you should have seen him, he was crying his eyes out, I offered him my shoulder, he wept and wept. He went through a lot! Can you please help him?' she automatically said yes, she was like 'poor thing.' So, you're in!"

"You jerk! You made me sound like a Pansy!"

"You're not; you are just going to 'act'."

"How does one act gay?"

"You dumb-ass, you don't have to act it out, just say you are gay and you like penis in your mouth and they will believe the whole thing up. Honestly, people nowadays believe any bullshit you tell them.

"The hell, Tai! I am not going to say that. Do I even get a chance to think about this?"

"Don't think about it! Just take this opportunity! Do it now, do it. Now. You don't have much time to think it over; tomorrow we are meeting up with her at her place so you better have your gay on by then. Glad we worked this out; I'm going to take a nap, wake me up when dinner is ready." And just like that, Tai left to his room to take his nap as if everything was solved in that instant. Matt was left standing in the living room trying to figure out what had just happened for the last couple of minutes.

Was Tai really serious about this? On second thought, he was never really serious about anything, he was still a child. Sometimes that was a good thing, but decisions like this, it could be the worse. He sat again on the couch thinking that maybe there was no hope for him anymore.

Him gay? He didn't know the first thing about being gay! In fact he was the opposite of what you would call a gay person. How was he going to fool this girl into thinking he was actually homosexual?

Tai had really lost his marbles, then again he figured he did not have any to start off with, he was just an airhead topped with big bushy brown hair. Tai reminded Matt of a troll doll he once owned when he was a kid; the hair of the troll rose up in a very shaggy pointy top, the color of his hair was a strong neon green. He laughed at the thought then frowned at himself for thinking something so stupid in a serious situation. With one last shake from his head, he got up and started dinner.

7 p.m. marked on the clocked that hung on the white wall of the living room, the seconds ticked off the face of the clock as the day drove on with the movements of the sun, and the sky was now tinted with afternoon colors of orange and pink and trickles of white blotches. Matt had almost finished the last touches of his dishes when Tai and Davis came out from their rooms by the sweet aroma fumes coming from the kitchen, they sat down at the small table, plates already in place accompanied with their silverware and glasses.

"Oh this smells great, Matt!" Exclaimed Davis, his tummy already grumbling, demanding to be fed and mouth already salivating, "I don't remember the last time I smelled something so delicious."

"Hey, what is that suppose to mean, Davis?" Tai asked offended by the remark, "Don't you like my cooking?"

"You are not the greatest cook, Tai; let's just put it that way."

"I'm deeply hurt by this, Davis; I thought you liked my cooking seeing that you would eat the whole thing on your plate."

"Because I was starving! I have to pay the consequences later on in the throne, do you remember the last time you gave me food poisoning? Or the last time you burned the food and then fed it to me telling me it was a new exotic dish you discovered and it was suppose to look that way? Or when you almost, _almost_, burned the place down? Or when-"

"Okay I get the message! I am a horrible cook, sometimes, but come on, you do love my omelets."

"The only thing you can cook without messing them up and the only thing we eat around this place, besides ramen."

"Enough talking you too, and start eating," Matt ordered as he served both guys, "eat up before it gets cold."

"Oh the game is on!" Davis exclaimed grabbing the remote and turning the TV, they had placed the television in front view of the kitchen so they could eat while watching TV. To Davis' disappointment the soccer game was not on but instead the news were broadcasting.

"Aww, no fair! Ooh, maybe it's on another channel."

"Hold on!" Tai cried out, "leave it there. Matt, I think this is the late update report of your apartment."

Matt turned to face the TV and sure enough his apartment building was being showed of what was left, the reporter got closer to the remnants of the building. The scene quickly changed as a fireman came into view and started to speak, _"unfortunately, we were not able to save the whole building as it rapidly burned down due to a small fired occurring in the fourth floor by an unattended cigarette. Ms. Puckett fell asleep while she was smoking and the cigarette fell on her carpet; she had removed the batteries of the smoke detector, the neighbors began to smell something funny and one of her next door neighbors had to kick the door open to save the old lady, the good thing is that no one was harmed and everyone got out safely before the whole thing went down."_

"_Well, that's fortunate, we are glad that everyone is safe," replied the reporter then looked back at the camera. _

"That lady, she lived a floor above me, we always had complains about her smoke detector going off every time she would fall asleep while smoking. We warned her about the dangers but she never listened, I'm surprised she ended up getting out without a burn." Matt shook his head taking his eyes off the TV and resumed eating.

"Hey Matt! I think that's you, yeah! It is you!"

Matt did a quick glance at the TV and just like Davis had pointed out, he was there, "_I had gotten up to get a glass of water when I smelled something smoky, I thought that was strange, I followed the scent and it led me outside the hallway and sure enough I saw smoke coming out from the air bins, I l grabbed a few of my stuff and ran out." _

"Matt said he went to pee," Tai added as he finished the last of his meal.

"Well, I wasn't going to tell that to the reporter and the thousands of people watching the news. Geesh, Tai, you're such a kid!"

Tai looked at the blond and stuck his tongue out, "Am not! Nehhh!"

Matt rolled his eyes, he looked at the TV one last time and he was now gone, it relieved him. An uncomfortable feeling was placed in the pit of his stomach as he watched himself; he really disliked watching himself on TV.

"Matt, don't forget tomorrow, Sora's place after lunch."

"Ooohh, Matt has a date with Sora?"

"No, Davis, I don't have a date, it's an arrangement made by Tai to meet this woman who has a place for rent."

"Oh."

"Yeah, and remember stay calm and be the gayest man you can be!"

"Wait, Matt, you're gay?!"

"No I am not gay!"

"Alright, don't yell, being gay it's cool. I understand you are in denial and it's taking you a while to realize that you love men."

Matt slapped his hand on his forehead as he took a deep breath and released a few seconds later, "No Davis, I just have to say this little white lie to get me the room, that's it, It's only going to be temporary until I am able to find another place."

"Ah, okay. That's cool too. Well, look at the bright side; you are going to be living with Sora. Rawr," Davis growled at Matt winking at him and nudging his shoulder with his elbow.

"It's not even going to be like that, Davis, they don't even know each other like we know her. It's going to be more awkward but I think it's for the best, that way she won't have to find out that he's not gay. He would be just another person with no motive of getting close," Tai looked at Matt for an answer, as if he felt his gaze he looked back at him. The blond hadn't really decided yet if he was going to do it, but it seemed to Tai that he was going to say yes.

Tai was right, Matt had no intentions in getting close to Sora, there was the least chance they would become close and it was better not to due to finding out the truth.

"GOOOL!"

Matt and Tai both jumped at the sound of Davis' scream, they didn't realize that Davis had changed the channel and he was now on his feet with his shirt off and swirling it around; his team had scored and he was in celebrating mode.

That night, Davis allowed Matt sleep in his bed, and he would sleep on the floor in a sleeping bag. It didn't take Davis long to fall asleep before his loud snoring followed on cue. Matt lay for a moment figuring out if he should really take this chance and move out, he had already thought about it and there was no denying that he would rather live under the same roof with a hot girl who he never talked to or seen in years while pretending to be gay, than living here with no personal space and with someone who had a snore of a loud giant. He'll do anything to change his life for the better.

When he no longer was able to concentrate due to the piercing snores coming from Davis, he shut his eyes tightly for a few seconds then reopened them with strong motivation; it showed his decision.

Matt was already up and dressed (despite the little hours of sleep) when Tai finally decided it was the right time to wake up after snoozing his alarm for the tenth time. He could smell the coffee brewing and the bacon making that sizzling sound Tai love hearing in the morning( whenever they had bacon and Davis was the one cooking it). Breakfast was done and ready in the table, Tai shouted at Davis to get up.

"So I decided."

"Decided what, Matt?" Tai grumbled half asleep as he grabbed a strip of bacon, dangling it inside his mouth then chumming down.

"Seriously? About yesterday! I'm going to be you-know-what."

"Oh. You say it like it's a bad thing. Just say it loud and proud, 'I am gay and I love man!' There's no shame in it."

"Stop making it sound like I really am!"

"Well, you have to start somewhere, she has to believe it. You have to make it realistic! The audience doesn't like a crappy actor; fool them with your theatrical play!" Tai dramatically said as if quoting Shakespeare.

"Alright drama queen, take it easy. It seems to me that you can pull the gay card more than I would; I bet you can actually pass as a gay guy."

"Ha! The public can't handle this!"

All Matt could do was laugh at Tai, he made the whole situation a little more better, more comical and it made Matt feel at ease. How bad could it be? They ate breakfast together and talked about work, when they were done Davis had finally showed up and sat to eat.

"So how's the business, Davis?" asked Matt interested in Davis job "Did you sold a lot of ramen yesterday?"

"In fact I did, I even got a number from this cute girl," Davis responded his face lighting up as he remembered the young girl from yesterday.

"That's good; your noodles are always the best around. You should come over our street and sell. It's always packed, I'm pretty sure you'll sell in there."

"Yeah, maybe I should come by. There's nothing wrong with having a different pace of change."

Tai got up to get ready for work. He had decided it would be much faster if they went in one car to see Sora.

"But before we go I want you to practice a little on your gay thing."

"Practice? Practice what?" Matt wondered quirking an eyebrow to Tai.

"Like sit and try to cross your legs like a girl. You should do that when we go see Sora, come on do it."

"Ughh, I can't believe this," Matt sat on the couch and crossed his left leg over his right.

"Mmm, okay, try to close them a little more, sit straight, and make sure your back is straight. Okay, that looks good. How do you feel?"

"Gay. This is really crushing my nuts. It feels a little exaggerated in my opinion, I think we should take it down a notch and just cross my legs where my guys aren't being crushed. I need them."

"Alright, that's fine, now, when you greet her, don't shake her hand firmly, do it softly like almost brushing her hand, like this."

"How the hell do you know all this?" Matt asked his friend as he got up from the couch, he seemed to know much about being gay.

"Well, I've seen actual gay men around, Sora is a fashion designer and among the designers and models she hangs out with are guys who by chance are gay. I've met a few and that's how they always greet and sit. It's actually easy to remember, and it's funny. I make fun of it later when no one was around."

"Ahh, for a minute I thought you were the gay one."

"Hey guys! Look what I found in my closet! My old soccer ball! Man, I was looking for this, I wonder if I can still do that trick."

"Davis, don't play with that ball inside, you're going to break something."

"Tai, chill. I got this."

The brunette frowned at the younger man, Davis began to do some juggling with his legs, moving the ball from one thigh to the other. Tai ignored him and returned his attention to Matt, "Now, when you greet her make sure you say 'hello dear,' and kiss one of her cheeks, like this…" Tai slowly moved his pouted lips towards Matt's cheek; his motive was to just hover his lips without touching Matt's skin. But before he was able to move quickly, the ball Davis was playing with, stroke him on the side of his face making his lips move directions and going straight to Matt's lips. The two men quickly pulled away as the touch of their lips made contact. With discuss, Matt rubbed his lips hard with his sleeve while Tai spit whatever trace he felt of saliva that wasn't his. Davis started to laugh and darted towards his room before Tai could grab him and strangle him.

"Just leave him; we're going to be late," Matt said his face all red, Tai's face was also red, but not by the embarrassing scene that had just happened but by the bright swollen bruise on his face that came from the ball. Both guys left the apartment knowing very well the ride to work was going to be awkward.

The whole day at work went like a blur; Matt had finished the last of his sales and turned them in to Thomas, Thomas later announced something important in front of the office but the blond really didn't give two shits about what he said as he faced his computer the whole time. It was already lunch time and Tai had finally showed up, his face back to normal size, he had gotten over the fact that the kiss was an accident and decided to make a joke about it, "Mattie! My love, I came here for more, did you miss me? Ha-ha! Kidding, kidding, don't hit me."

"Pucker up and I'll give you some of my fist."

"Calm down, I'm over it, you should too. It was an accident."

"I am, I am, just don't mention it ever again."

"Deal. So you ready?"

"Yeah, I'm ready." They headed out the building deciding to take an early leave, more like sneaking quietly away and dodging Steve from telling.

On the way to Sora's apartment, Tai began to explain after a brief silence, "Okay this is how we are going to do it, I'll do the talking when necessary you can talk but when it's not your turn to speak I will cut you off and I'll take charged," he explained without looking at Matt and his only concentration was the road ahead.

Matt looked sideways to his left from the passenger seat, he saw how focused Tai was with the streets and other cars driving in front of him, his hands moving gradually on the steering wheel.

"I still don't understand why gay, can't I pretend to be bi?"

"No, that's not going to work. If you pretend to be 'bi' there is a chance that she is going to think you will more likely hit on her, she says you either prefer one sex over the other, just try not to fall for her."

"I'm not planning to fall for her; I just want a place to stay until I get myself my own place."

"Well boy, good luck on that, it's not easy to sustain yourself from that girl," Tai said making a hard right turn, "Watch it Idiot! I'm driving here!" He flicked the driver off that drove pass by him honking him hard, "Dumb-ass."

"Here we are," Tai parked his car in front of a huge apartment building; they both got off and headed towards the stairs into an elevator. They reached their designated area and Tai knocked on the door three times fast and two times slow.

Sora had opened the door and smiled at both guys, "Hey, come on in," she ushered the two guys in, her eyes had immediately stopped on Matt, they followed him the whole time, she had seen this guy before but it just did not click where she had seen him. The golden spiked hair was familiar, his ocean blue eyes.

"Sora, this is my friend the one I was talking to you about, who needs a place to stay," Tai introduced Matt to Sora.

"Hi, It's not to meet you, Sora," Matt approached to the redhead reaching out a hand to shake, and just like Tai had taught him, he softly grabbed her hand and kissed her softly on her cheek. Her skin was soft at the touch of his lips, her neck smelled softly of perfume. Sora blushed softly at the sudden kiss, but brushed off the redness on her face immediately as she looked back at the blond, "My name is Matt Ishida."

"Pleasure to meet you Matt," she softly responded returning the gesture to him, she slowly took her time to check him out, he was handsome, polite and charming, it was a shame he was gay.

"I'll just make this brief, since you are a friend of Tai's," she explained as she led them towards the hallway that lead to the vacant room, "He has already talked about you and we covered a lot of the questions I don't need to ask you; like any criminal records I need to know, financial information, questions like these, rent is due at the beginning of the month you will be paying 350, you don't have to pay right now I'll let you start next month, the kitchen is always available if you feel like making yourself something, trash day is Tuesdays and Thursdays , restroom is in the middle of the hallway." She had opened the door that unveiled the inside of the empty room. The only thing there was in it was a mattress and a dresser. "It's the last thing my old roommate left before she moved out. I hope that's okay. I have extra sheets so I'll let you have some, you can move in anytime soon, and here is a copy of the apartment key."

Matt took the key placed in his hand, he went inside scanning the room, the walls were blank but clean, the room had a window, and he looked out and saw the whole view of the city, it was beautiful.

"I'll take it."

**Chap two complete! I hope you guys liked it. Suggestions? Comments would be lovely as well. I want to hear from you guys. Remember, your comments encourage me to write sooner!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Once again I want to thank the people who are sticking with the story and are reviewing my chapters. You guys make it possible for me to keep on writing. Is it too soon to tell you I love you? Ha-ha. You guys rock! Much appreciated! This is a long chappy! **

**I OWN NOTHING.**

* * *

**Chap.3 Moving In**

"Great!" Exclaimed Sora turning around, heading towards the living room and sitting down on one of her couches, the two guys followed sitting across from Sora. Sora crossed her legs showing her long tan legs. Matt witnessed this and realized that if he didn't do it too she would suspect something; he hastily crossed the leg over the other and looked at Sora with a forced smile, Sora raised an eyebrow at the blond as she saw how he had a very uncomfortable look. She only thought of smiling back.

The girl he once remembered long ago didn't look the same, she was more feminine and hotter (the way Matt put it); she was still slim but her figure was more curved, she no longer wore hats or baggy jeans instead she wore tighter clothes which showed the new formed curves of her body. Her red hair was now below her shoulders and brushed. And her eyes, her eyes were a very light brown or mixture of red and brown, burgundy? Well whatever color it was, it was clear and out of the ordinary, she had the most beautiful uncommon eyes.

"So tell me a little about yourself Matt, what do you do for a living?"

Before Matt could respond Tai interrupted, "He works with me at the O.J. Enterprises as a salesperson."

"Oh, the Orange Juice company, right?"

"Uh, no it's-"Matt began to explain at the redhead, who had a smirked on her face, was she teasing him?

"She calls it like that," Tai turned to his side clearing out the puzzled look on Matt's face who didn't understand why she had said that, but as soon as Tai clarified he recognized that Sora was being funny.

"I know what it is, another pyramid scheme, just like the diet pill."

"I don't take pride of my job, I know it's a pyramid scam as you call it, but it's the only way I make ends meet, I sell coffee that helps you lose weight," Matt responded looking straight at Sora; feeling a little shame of his job. Selling coffee in an office wasn't something Matt was pleased about; he hated calling people and telling them that there was a way for them to lose weight every morning without having to exercise, and still having the same energy as a cup of real coffee. He hated going door to door and trying to sell the product but getting rejected by the slam of the door on his face. He hated punching in numbers every day at work and not really making any worthy profit from it. It wasn't something he saw himself doing as a lifetime. He knew he had potential for something bigger in life but lately everything has always gone crappy for him. Nothing positive has happened in his life since his band broke up.

"I understand, you have to do what you have to do. I just find it funny, nobody has ever heard of the company and when they ask they always say 'what's that? Do they sell oranges?' I giggle at the thought," Sora lightly tittered.

"Hmm, real funny, Sora," Tai said.

"I kid, anyways, I never had a gay roommate before, but I'm pretty sure we can get along since I have so many gay friends I work with. I would let you stay for lunch but at the moment I'm busy with some dress designs I have to do for a friend's wedding," she scowled at the thought of the pile of work she had waiting.

Understanding Sora's circumstances both guys decided to head out, Matt reached out again to shake her hand and kissed her soft cheek. "Well, I guess I'll see you later, roomy." He said with the most confident smile. Sora smiled at the blond, "Sounds like a plan, just come in whenever you have your stuff, you don't have to knock, there's the key for that purpose."

The redhead waved at them before she closed her door. Matt glance back one last time; he was completely surprised that she didn't remember him from school, considering he was a big hit back in high school, or from the unfortunate incident that had happened years ago with the hat and the lovely 'gift' inside. He guessed that she had actually forgotten about him.

"That went well, see Matt, you were worried for nothing! Sora's a cool chick."

"She seems nice."

"She's great, I should have introduced you to her years ago but she's always busy, she never has time. She hasn't had a date in years since she broke up with her ex-boyfriend, but now it doesn't matter because she thinks you're gay."

"Has she gone out with anyone else since then?"

"No, she is only dedicated to her job, she doesn't easily trust guys, I'm one of the few she trusts; I mean we've been friends since kids."

"What happened? Why did they break up?"

Tai opened the door to the driver's seat and got in; Matt went the opposite direction and got in his car, the engine revived and Tai drove towards his apartment. "Well, don't tell her I told you, but the jerk lied to her. He told her all this bullshit and she believed it but it only ended up hurting her. She really loved him, but he never felt the same about her. Since then it was hard for her to date another man again. What's with the questions? Are you interested?"

"No! Of course not, I'm just curious, that's all," he lied defensively to his friend. He was definitely interested in the redhead; it was odd to him that a pretty girl like Sora was single.

"Well, she's off limits to gay men. Okay? You can't fall in love with her."

"I am not going to fall in love with her, what is this, a romantic comedy?"

"Then that makes me the comic relief and the stud! POW! Check out my guns!" The brunette flexed both arms letting go of the steering wheel, Matt automatically grabbed the wheel and quickly turned it to avoid hitting the car next to them.

"Are you fucking crazy?!"

"Relax, I got this."

* * *

The remaining of the day, the two guys decided to spend their time on watching cartoons, eating junk food and drinking beer. A celebratory feast for Matt on his last day living with them, as Tai had put it.

"Man, sometimes Princess Bubblegum can be a real bitch; she never considers Finn's feelings for her just because she's older than him," Tai blurred as he took a sip of his beer.

"I still don't understand why that dog stretches so much. Does he like have magic powers?"

"Matt, he's a fucking magic dog. You don't question the magic dog."

"Alright, geesh, my bad."

The door from the apartment had opened and Davis entered, he removed his shoes and entered the place.

"Hey, Davis, how was work?"

"It was good, sold my ramen as always. I have leftover food if you guys want any."

"Sounds great! Hey Davis, grab a beer and come sit with us, we are having a mini farewell couch party for Matt, tonight is his last night with us; he's leaving tomorrow to Sora's apartment."

"Congrats! It's like saying farewell to his bachelor life or something. Living together like a couple in love."

"Davis, we went through this, it's not going to happen."

"Alright, alright," Davis grabbed a beer and sat with the rest of the boys, "You know Matt, I think pretending to be gay is a great idea; you get to live with Sora and she would probably let you see her naked because you are 'gay' and it wouldn't matter."

"You're a pervert, Davis."

"Well, I would take advantage of the situation and be like 'girl, you need a massage.' She would let me touch her without thinking I'm a creep."

"Sora would beat the shit out of you if you ever dare touch her inappropriate," Tai responded not taking his eyes off the cartoon.

"I'm not talking exactly about Sora, I mean any girl."

"I hope my sister is not one of them because then I will be the one who would pummel you down."

"No, of course not, Kari is like a little sister to me," Davis said shifting his eyes.

"Liar."

The grown men watched a few more episodes of Adventure Time and ate the leftover noodles when they all decided to go to sleep. The maroon-headed guy offered his bed again, but this time Matt felt like sleeping on the couch on his last night, just like he did on his first night there.

Anxiety was a factor that wouldn't let Matt sleep that night, he was nervous to move in with a pretty girl like Sora not because it had been a long time since he actually talked to a girl but because it felt it was going to be hard to convince this girl that he was gay and not straight. He kept telling himself it was just temporary and whenever he had money saved up he would get out of there before she finds out and cut ties with her and never see her again. That was his brilliant plan.

* * *

The next morning Matt packed the few clothing he had rescued in a suitcase Tai had let him borrow. He retrieved his most precious possession from the closet near the living room; his old tone wood acoustic guitar, he left the apartment and headed towards his old car and put his belongings in the back of the passenger seat. The blond decided to head to work, he wanted this day to get over with; it was a Friday after all.

As he reached the parking lot of the office, he saw a hastily looking Steve going inside the building, early and the first one in as always. Matt cursed at his luck as he made his way out of the car and into the building; he took the elevator and turned quietly to the hallway that led to their office, he slid to his left softly and into his personal working desk before Steve took notice of his appearance. However, victory was short when Steve appeared behind Matt.

"Ishida!"

Matt jolted upwards from his seat as he heard his name out loud, _fuck!_ "What is it that you want, Steve?" he remarked trying to play it cool.

"Nothing in particular, Ishida."

"Great, I guess you can leave and let me continue with my work," the blond said coldly at his annoying co-worker, he turned around to his computer ignoring the man behind him.

"It's funny how you say that as if you really did do your job," he paused at his sentence as he watched Matt turned his chair around to look at him, "Yeah, I see what you do, you think you have everyone fooled, but not me, I know. Yesterday you left work with your friend, where did you guys go? Huh? What was so important that you had to miss the meeting after lunch?"

Matt remained on his seat as he looked back to the man standing up, "What is your problem with me? What do you care if I miss the meeting or not? What I do is none of your business."

"The meeting was mandatory, Thomas is not going to be happy when he hears this, maybe this time he would listen to me and have you fired. I will never understand why he has you around when you can't even make top sales as close to mine."

"I may not be the best salesmen around, but I do my job how Thomas wants it and that's what matters to him. You can go ahead and tell him, I really don't give a fuck about your opinions, _Steven_. Like I said, my business is none of yours."

Once again he turned around to his computer, he left Steve standing up, pissed at the way Matt had called him and how he won this round. Steve walked away from Matt's back, his footsteps elapsing.

"It's STEVE!"

Matt chuckled, he had achieved on pissing Steve off; he brushed off the thought and picked the phone and dialed the first number on his list. "Good morning, is the owner of the house available? Hi, Mr. Vaughn, My name is Matt and I am calling you for a free offer of a coffee that can change your lifestyle and your health! Do you drink coffee in the morning? You do? How long does the caffeine last? Really? That's not a lot. Well, hear me out, I have this special offer going around and it could guarantee you a more energetic day! Yes I am offering you a free week supply sample of our Organic Java Coffee. It's all organic and it has the same taste as real coffee but with more of a kick so you can continue with your day with no crash whatsoever! All I need is your address information and the shipping is free! You can't miss this great offer. Just try it out for a week, if you are completely satisfied just call me back at this number and we can give you a discount on your first purchase. No sir, this is not a gimmick, its solid truth, I drink the coffee every day and it has made me an energetic morning person not to mention it helped me lose weight. Yes sir, sounds like a deal? Great! Expect your shipment next week. Ha-ha, okay. Great, you have a wonderful day, sir. Thanks. Bye," click, "God, I hate my job."

* * *

Hours later after calling and receiving calls then putting in applications and filling up some papers, Tai had showed up like always with his cup of Joe and leaning against Matt's wall, "I didn't even see you leave this morning."

"Sorry, I decided to get a head start at work so I can leave early."

"You really are eager to live with Sora aren't you? You dog! Ha-ha!"

Matt blushed a little but hid it from the brunette, "It's not even that, I just want this day to be over with so I can have a good weekend without thinking about work! There, but you know, maybe I am a little excited to move in with a girl like Sora. It's something I've been looking forward."

"Okay, take it easy; don't get your panties in a knot."

"You mean, in a bunch?"

"Yeah, whatever, same thing,"

"Tai, if you are going to insult me, at least have the decency of doing it right."

"Nah, it's too early," Tai said as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Matt, Tai, I need to talk to you in my office," Their boss said as he made his unnoticed appearance and retrieved immediately to his office. Both friends looked at each other wondering what had happened. They made their way in to the spacious office with a clear view of the outside traffic. Thomas sat on his chair behind his desk while Steve stood on his right, at the sight; Matt threw poisonous daggers at Steve's eyes, Steve wasn't intimidated by the look; he stood his ground with a wide smirk on his face feeling all mighty and finally attained what he wanted.

"Take a seat, boys," Thomas said showing them two chairs in front of the desk, the guys did what they were told and sat at the two chairs, "It was brought to my attention from Steve that you were not in our mandatory meeting yesterday after lunch. I have to say I didn't notice since it was a short meeting and it was just a few things that needed to clear up for next month's event, but Steve was kindly enough to share that you weren't there. Why?"

Matt was about to say something when Tai interfered, "I'll like to say first that I'm very sorry we missed the meeting, Thomas, and I apologize for not going to you first and to inform you that I had to take Matt to this important appointment with this good customer of mine; you see, Matt recently lost his home in a fire and a friend of mine, my customer as well, had this place for rent and there was no way for Matt to get there since he didn't know where she lived so I offered him a ride and the only time she was available was at noon but no later than 1. With success we did get the room. I'm sorry again for not telling you and breaking such trust you and I share."

Thomas looked at Tai for a while; his bottom lip quivered a little as he heard one of his workers telling him he trusted him. He then looked at Matt for a second, "Matt? Your apartment caught on fire? I'm sorry to hear that. I didn't know."

"It's alright, Thomas, I'm good. I didn't want a lot to know."

"He was on the news, Thomas. Who knows, maybe he'll be on YouTube." Tai jokingly added. He automatically stopped as he looked at his friend back that had this murder look.

"Well, I guess that clears everything, I will email you two the notes of the meeting later so you won't miss anything and I guess when you are done with your work you can leave, have a good day boys."

The two friends were just about to head out when a very unpleasant Steve hindered, "Hold on! What about the other stuff I told you and Ishida's profanity use at work and Yagami's lack of work!"

"Steve, you really need to stop snitching, I'm getting real tired of your shit. Those don't matter; people curse all the time, we coo' guys. And sometimes people need a rest from their chairs and the monitor from the computers, and it's not always healthy to be in front of such a bright screen, right boys?" Thomas got up and walked towards the guys, wrapping his arms around the guys shoulders, "Just go back to work Steve."

Steve angrily marched out the office, but before he left he looked at the two guys with such aggressive eyes. Tai stuck his tongue out to Steve as he left to his own office.

"So you guys doing anything after work? Maybe we can watch the game or something."

The friends looked at each other feeling a little awkward around his boss Thomas and his invitation.

"No, I have to pass boss, I have plans with an old friend of mine."

"Yeah and I am pretty busy myself with moving in and such, sorry."

"Oh," the boss uttered in disappointment, "No it's alright, I get it; you guys have your own social life. Well then, have a good day." The brunette and the blond awkwardly left the office.

"Well, that was weird. Anyways, you're welcome Mattie; I just saved us from what could have been a whole day with no pay, no thanks to Steve and his squealing."

"Thank you Tai for your heroic effort and brave act, you are my hero. We should leave before we get murdered by Steve."

"Right, well I guess I'll talk to you later then, have fun at Sora's."

With one last look, Tai waved and headed towards his desk to retrieve his stuff, Matt did the same and headed outside the building.

* * *

It didn't take him long to get to Sora's place, it was actually closer to the office than Tai's place. When he had his belongings in his hands he made his way towards her apartment, he reached the door and knocked, there was no answer. He tried once again and yet he didn't hear anything. Feeling stupid for forgetting that he actually owned a key; he searched inside his pocket and grabbed the key he was given; he inserted in and twisted the knob forward and pushed the door ahead. "Hello?" He made his way in but no one was present. He stood for a while in the middle of the room when he heard a muffled noise coming from the door towards the hallway. Without permission, he followed the noise and slowly knocked the door, the door slightly opened and he saw the redhead in deep concentration with the music and the big piece of paper in front of her, she was looking at the drawing and then ripped it and threw it at the grown. She started once again; the loud music ran through Matt's ear, it was smooth and soft, classical. He decided to knock louder and this time it brought the redhead's attention, her eyes widen and she went straight to turning off the music.

"Hey!" She greeted, closing in to receive him, she tiptoed to give him a kiss on the cheek, Matt with pleasure returned the gesture, "Hi, it's good to see you, sorry I was working on some stuff, I didn't hear you come in, go ahead and bring the rest of your stuff in."

"This is all my stuff," he somewhat replied showing the only two things in his hand.

"Oh," the redhead embarrassedly said, "Well then, come to the room," she ushered him towards the room across hers, she opened the door and let him in, "I took the liberty on putting some clean sheets on your bed and a few more furniture, oh and a TV, make yourself at home, don't ever hesitate about asking for anything. I know you went through a lot and you are a friend of Tai's. So I want to make you feel as welcome as possible and I really hope we can be friends," she smiled her voice sounding comforting.

"Thank you Sora, this means a lot, and yes I hope we can be friends too," he replied looking at her with his gorgeous smile, he approached her and hugged her. He didn't plan to embrace her but he felt the necessity to thank her with a hug as he wrapped his arm around her waist. Sora didn't think twice about the thought and decided to join in.

"Oh, you're welcome dear." The hold lasted a few seconds before they split and looked at each other. "Uh, I guess this means we are roommates now. I have to warn you in advance, I rarely cook due to always being busy so don't expect to be fed all the time."

"That won't be a problem, as half of my payment here, I can cook for the both of us; I am a good cook."

"Really? Oh that's fantastic! I sometimes get sick of a lot of take-out food its unhealthy and I'm starting to look like a fat cow."

"That's a lie, you have a very nice body; you must be doing something right to keep your figure. I mean you are very pretty to be calling yourself a fat cow."

"Aw, you're sweet. Thanks, well yes I do spend my free time working out so I don't get fat. Sometimes I have to model some of my own design clothing so I got to stay in shape."

"You model too? I shouldn't be surprised, you are gorgeous."

Sora blushed a little at the remark, _damn, why did he have to be gay?! "_Thank you, Matt."

"You're welcome, beautiful," he said without thinking, was he actually flirting? No, this was part of an act; gay guys always compliment girls like that, right? When was the last time he flirted with a girl, years? Now he felt awkward, he didn't want to be seemed as if he was hitting on her. Maybe she won't really take notice since she is always getting compliments by guys and girls and the homosexual. "So it's settled, I shall provide the food around this place," he lastly said to break the awkward moment inside his head.

"That sounds great."

He started to unpacked his stuff when his nostrils caught a swift of a strong aroma, he sniffed around to search for the smell, "What's that smell?"

Sora's nose began to sniff as she recognized the smell and frowned, "Oh, I'm sorry, it's the mixture of different perfumes that my old roommate use to wear, I sprayed some Febreeze to eliminate the odor but it keeps coming back. She would wear so much perfume that I guess it stunk the whole place and it never left the room."

"When did she move out?"

"A month ago, after her boyfriend proposed to her she moved in with him. She is one of my best friends and now she's getting married in a couple of months."

"Wow, and the smell never left the place. Well, congratulations to your friend, what's her name?"

"Mimi Tachikawa, or soon to be Mrs. Mimi Izumi, she's crazy for this guy, I wouldn't have thought she would pick him of all the boys she dated, but I can see they make such a cute couple. He has the brains and she has the looks."

"You don't seem to be happy about this wedding thing, Sora."

"I am happy for her! I truly am! However, she asked me to be her Maid of Honor and her wedding dress designer and I am also in charge of the flower arrangement of her wedding, plus, I have other side projects of my own. So as you can see I have a lot in my plate, and what sucks is that she keeps constantly calling me at the wrong times about how everything is going and she keeps changing the design of her dress, it's actually driving me a little crazy." Sora forcefully laughed at the thought.

"It sounds to me that you need a break," he suggested as he put his shirt on a hanger then making his way into the closet.

"Tell me about it! I really need to get out, just to take this stress out," Sora lift her arms on the air then dropped them down as quickly as she raised them.

"I think you need it."

"You know what? You're right; I do need it, I should go out. Hey, you should come with me. It could be a good way to get to know each other more."

"Uh, yeah that sounds fun, but I don't know, I feel a little tired," he lied, he wasn't exhausted, he knew that but he had to stay with the plan and not get too comfortable around her.

"Come on, say yes, I know a good place where we can go and I think you are going to love it," she cheerfully proposed to the blond who looked at her pleading gaze.

He was about to reject the invite when she interrupted his thought of mind, "That is a beautiful guitar, you play?"

"Thanks, and yes I do. I don't usually have it out on the open but the case I use to put it in burned down with the building."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Sora sincerely apologized.

"No worries, I'm just glad I was able to rescue her before the fire got her."

"Her? You got a name for her?"

"Roxanne, named her after the song "Roxanne" by The Police," he replied as he looked deeply at his old guitar, "She's stood with me since I was a teenager, she's that old, she's something I cherish."

"Huh, Interesting," she responded with this vacant look, she stood quiet for a moment lost in her own thoughts, she finally cleared her throat and spoke, "Well then remember, tonight at 8 we are leaving, so get ready alright? If you don't have anything nice to wear, don't fret I have extra clothes I can let you borrow."

Matt turned swiftly around to face the redhead, did he just heard right? "You're going to lend me clothes? Uh, I don't think we are the same size, honey. My chest is a little wider than yours."

At this Sora let out a soft laugh, "Oh! I should have been more specific, I have guy clothes as well; after all, I am a fashion designer so I do have guys' clothes around. That was funny. Oh, I haven't laughed this hard in a while."

Sora carefully observed the blond as he put the last of his clothes in the drawer; as if he felt her eyes on his back he looked around and gazed at her mesmerizing ruby eyes.

"What is it?" He curiously asked at the redhead as she kept looking at him with this disbelief look.

"I don't know but you just seem so familiar to me and I can't put my finger on where I've seen you before," she quirked her eyebrow as she squinted both of her eyes. Matt began to get nervous, maybe she does remember him. Was it the band he was on that she remembers? Or was it the long ago memory of when they were kids?

"Oh! Now I remember! Yeah, I saw you on the news the other night! That's where I remember you from! I'm glad I remembered, because it was bothering me since I first saw you, mystery solved! Well I have to finish some designs before we can go out, so remember, 8 tonight!" Sora retrieved to her room to give the blond his space, she turned the music back up again and resumed to her job.

And just like before, Matt had no other option but to accept the invitation, he wouldn't want to come out as a cynical gay guy, right? He couldn't even say no to her.

* * *

It was passed 8 already and the couple was already dressed and ready. Sora let Matt borrowed some pair of black pants and a black button up shirt, Sora began to adjust the collar and unbutton a few of the buttons of his shirt. She smirked a little at the blond, "It's always good to show some skin, you look great on these clothes," she complimented.

"You don't look bad yourself," Matt said checking Sora out from top to bottom. Sora was wearing a tight strapless short dress that had a few ruffles on the bottom; she wore tall black stiletto shoes her hair was brushed on the side with a small bun. "Thank you sweetie, we should go."

"Where are we going again?"

"You'll know when we get there."

Sora volunteer to drive her black Mercedes Bens, at the look of her car, Matt whistled and felt a little embarrass as he imagined his old Honda alongside this beauty. "Girl, you have good taste. You should let me drive it one of these days."

"Maybe after we leave I'll let you drive it, I might need you to from where we are going."

"Why?" he said as he got inside the luxurious car.

"I already told you. You'll know when we get there."

The engine began to slowly hum softly and revived as Sora pressed the gas pedal.

When they arrived to their destination the parking lot was already full, Sora did a quick turned and with luck she found a parking spot. They started to walk to the overcrowded sidewalk as a lot of men and women stood in line to have access inside the building. Matt looked at the people peculiarly. What was this place? "Sora, are we really going to wait in line just to get it?" He questioned the redhead as he followed her.

"No, I have ways to get in. I'm a VIP so this place knows me well." They walked all the way to the front of the line, a big unfriendly rough bodyguard stood in the doorway, "Name?" He brusquely asked.

"Sora Takenouchi."

He looked at his clipboard as his finger ran down the list; he looked at her and then at Matt. "He's with me." She quickly added.

"Come in Ms. Takenouchi." The gruffly bodyguard stepped aside letting the couple in.

As Matt entered through the crowd, the loud music hit him on his chest like an amplifier, the electronic feeling ran through his body as he stepped in, colorful lights flashed through his blue eye, constantly changing hues, Sora grabbed his hand in case he got lost. Couples danced at the rhythm of the techno music, the sweaty bodies plastered against each other.

They were in a night club.

Sora looked around the club searching for someone when she finally saw the group she was looking for she redirected Matt towards them. It was a group of men.

"Sora! You made it! Oh My God and who is this scrumptious thing you brought?!" One of the guys asked moving his hand around while he put a hand on his waist.

"This is Matt, he's my roommate!"

"Ohh! He's adorable!"

"He's soo cute!"

"I just want to cuddle his face off!"

"Uh, Sora, where exactly are we?" Matt queried loudly at her ear.

Sora got close to him and loudly said, "We are in _Electric City. _It's a club, a gay club."

_Oh shit._

* * *

**Oh shit indeed. What would you do Matt? Ahhh! Suggestion? Critiques? Continue? Don't forget to review! The more I get the faster I update.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Update time!**

**Its pass my update schedule and I am really sorry. It was a big challenge to write this chapter. I was on a hiatus for so long, hopefully this makes up to the months I've missed. **

**Quick acknowledgment to the anon of the name **_**Palidinmon**_**: Your opinion is irrelevant and invalid and I don't care. **

**To the Guest who also reviewed: Thank you for your review, all of the answers you seek will be revealed soon! This fic is not to insult anyone but like you mentioned it's for laughs. Somewhere close in the story it will be explained. I thank you for your support!**

**And to the rest of you all: Another great thanks to everyone who reviewed and for your positive feedback, I know they might be some mistakes but I just hope they aren't major. **

**Let's continue!**

**I DOWN OWN ANYTHING!**

**Chap 4: Electric City**

"It's a gay club!"

Matt's body stiffen from discomfort; his eyes widen with shock, the blood pressure of his body dropped and all he could feel was a cold shiver running down his spine. His heart rapidly changed rhythm as he looked palely at Sora, but to his distress she didn't seem to notice.

"I come here once in a while with people I work with to relax from work, but we end up talking about work and fashion shows. I thought it would be a great stress relief for the both of us. Here let me introduced you to them." She grabbed his hand again as he pulled him closer to the booth.

"This is, Toji, he's a fashion designer," Sora gratefully announced as the guy stood up and reached out for a hand, Matt expected a firm handshake however all he received was a feeble touch and what he didn't expect was a pull from his arm as the guy reached and gave him a hug while he slightly patted him on the back, "Hi, nice to meet you."

"That's Yuki, also a fashion designer," she presented.

"It's a pleasure to meet you darling! Wow you are gorgeous," Yuki got up and reached out his hand to shake it, Yuki leaned closer to Matt's face and kissed both of his cheeks, "Mwah, mwah."

"And then we have our models here," Sora continued towards the other side, "Kyou and Kou, you might think they are twins but they aren't, it's a rare coincidence that both look alike but they are not related."

"Hi, nice to meet you," they greeted without getting up nodding their heads in unison.

This was new to Matt, in all his life he had never stepped inside a gay club; when he was with his band they would go around clubs to pick up chicks, they would encounter the usual girl couple kissing but he never experienced this.

"Come, sit," Yuki offered scooting closer to Toji to make room for the couple, Sora and Matt sat between the circular booth, it was located to a darker corner so the group had more privacy.

The techno music continuously played around them, dancers were on the platform moving their bodies close to their partners, some already influenced by alcohol.

The blond gradually stare at the blinking lights on the ceiling as he reflected the fact that he was in a very uncomfortable situation and he had to find a way out of it before things got a little bit out of hand to the point where he wouldn't know what to do.

He continued to scan the club; (probably to search for the nearest exit in case of an emergency) it was fairly spacious to the extent of having approximately more than 600 people present, he could see the bar from the other side of the building and saw a few male and female getting their drinks.

He felt a warm touch on his shoulder which made him flinch. Sora's lips slowly moved to his ear as she tried to communicate with him over the excessively loud music, "Are you okay? You seem a little off."

Matt nodded at her and responded with, "I'm fine," despite how not fine he was. He should have said something more responsive, maybe a 'no I am not fine and I want to leave already.' But for an odd reason he couldn't come forward to saying it.

"So, Sora, tell me how you two met?" asked Toji while watching the two talk, "This is the first time I've seen him around."

"We met yesterday when he came to see the room I had available," Sora loudly answered to her friend across the table.

"Are you two going out?" Yuki curiously questioned, leaning closer, eager to hear the conversation.

"No, Matt and I just became roommates."

"Oh, that's a shame; you guys look so cute together, I would have bet that you had finally settled down to such a good looking man like him."

Sora's face got hotter, she was relieved it was dark enough to not be noticed, "We just met; besides he's gay."

All the guys raised their eyebrows in great awe. All of the sudden, Matt became an interesting topic to the rest of the men which caused the blond to feel even more uneasy.

"Does he speak?" One of the models asked leaning a little forward to the table.

"He's just being shy, right, Matt?" Sora nudged at his ribs releasing an 'oof' from his part.

"Uh, yes, I'm sorry, my name is Matt Ishida and I just moved in with Sora, it's a pleasure meeting all of you, it's been a while since I entered a club in such a long time that it was sort of weird coming back."

"Ishida, you said?" Toji asked rubbing the tip of his goatee, "the last name sounds so familiar."

"Uh, well there are a lot of Ishida's so it could be anyone," Matt quickly answered.

"You're right; I guess it could be anyone famous that I am familiar with. Hmm, how strange, does anyone want some drinks?"

Everyone agreed, even Matt who at this point really felt like he needed a beer to calm his nerves.

"I'll get them," the blond volunteered getting up from his seat and managing to leave the booth.

"What would you all like to drink?"

"Oh? Is the new guy inviting, well in that case-"

"No, Toji," Sora promptly interrupted, "tonight it's on me." She reached in to her purse and handed her card to Matt, who in awe accepted.

After everyone chose their drinks and Matt had memorized the order, Sora got up and asked, "Do you need help carrying the drinks?"

"No, its okay, I think I can get them all in one trip," he rushed out to the other side of the club to where the bar was located zigzagging around people and excusing himself once in a while. He cursed at his luck as he saw a crowded line of people waiting for their next turn to be served. For a while he stood patiently in line to catch his breath, he needed to get away somehow. He reached the phone in his pocket, one of the few he was borrowing temporary from Tai and dialed it.

"_Matt?"_

"Tai! I am glad you answered!"

"_Where are you? I can barely hear you!"_

Maybe calling him from a very low connection was a bad idea, "I'm in a club! Dude, I am in a really weird situation!"

"_You need a rub? And you want a rear sensation?"_

"What! NO! Look I'll call you back!"

"_You crave my what?! Um, Matt I think you are taking this whole 'gay' thing a little too serious."_

"Shut up Tai! Bye!" It was definitely a bad idea calling him. He had hoped that Tai somehow would miraculous think of an idea to get him out of here but it had failed miserably.

He placed his phone back in his pocket, during the process he accidently bumped shoulders with a guy standing in front of him; he quickly apologized to the guy, "I'm sorry."

The guy turned around and smiled at him, "it's okay, Hun. Are you new here?"

"Am I that noticeable?"

"We can spot a newcomer in a snap," he answered while snapping his fingers, "you are not sure about your surroundings and you are standing in line for the restroom, if you want to get some drinks you need to go to the other line in front of this line."

"Oh, thanks for the help."

"My pleasure," the man answered as he watched Matt leave the line, "and it's Aito."

"I'm sorry?" the blond confusedly turned to the man.

"My name is Aito by the way," he reached out to shake his hand.

Matt hesitated for a moment but accepted the friendly gestured, "Matt, thank you again for the help."

Aito didn't let go of Matt's hand immediately, for a while the moment felt awkward and then finally Aito let go; he reached out something in his pocket. "Here," he said as he scribbled something on a piece of paper, "If you get lost around these parts let me know." He gave the piece of paper to Matt and winked at him; Matt stepped away and slowly made his way to the next line. He unraveled the piece of paper to find out that the guy gave him his number and a small note scribbled _Call me. –Aito._

Yikes, he thought to himself. Already getting digits from a complete stranger, he put the note back in his pocket and proceed without looking back, later he would dispose of it when he wasn't looking.

Matt had finally reached the line where the bar was located, this line was shorter and the people were moving in and out. At last it was Matt's turned and he proceed to order his drinks. It was a simple order; six beers for the group.

On his way to his booth, he took notice that half of the room there were men dressed sharp in nice dress shirts and pants. Their behavior was more professional than anything. They weren't too loud, even in the dance floor everyone seemed to have a good clean time. This was an exclusive gay club, rules set so anyone could have a good time without causing any huge disturbance. Probably a few famous people would time to time gather around just to get away from their outside lives and no one would know the wiser.

"Oh, he's back! I thought you lost your way," Toji joked while reaching out to help Matt with the drinks, he passed one to each of the members and slowly they began to drink. Toji turned his attention back to Sora who he was in deep conversation. Matt heard a glimpse of their talk as he sat next to them and took a sip from his beer.

"Everything is going as planned for the Spring Show next year and I need you to establish ideas before the end of this year, we still have plenty of time but remember how time just flies out the window. I know we are starting a little sooner than usual after we just finished our fall show last week. But it's already September –"

Matt lightly chuckled as he took another sip of his beer, Sora was right; they had come here to relax and yet she was talking to her co-worker about their next upcoming show, which wouldn't be until next year.

"Sora, take it easy on that beer, you know how you get when you have had a few, hmm, then again you don't remember anything the next day," Toji amused.

Matt swiftly turned around to face the redhead, a smirked spread across his face as he heard the remark. "How does Sora get when she's had a little too much?"

Sora embarrassingly turned to face the blond, "Ha-ha, quite frankly I don't even know, but maybe if you stick around you might find out. What do you say? A round of tequila shots, Ishida?"

"Sounds entertaining; it would also be a great story to tell Tai."

"Tai knows, he was there when it first happened," she mused.

"I might have to ask him to tell me that story, sounds like a hoot." He had to make a note to remember and ask Tai about it.

"Just to let you know I don't do this often, this is a rare occasion."

"When do we start?"

"Right after this song, dance with me," the redhead got up from the booth grabbing her purse and getting a hold of Matt's hand.

"Uh, no, I don't dance." He rejected while shaking his head and waving his free hand to the girl.

"Aw, come on, just this one," she pleaded still holding his hand, "Come on Matty, don't be such a drag!"

"No, thanks," he continued to try to cast her off.

"Matt, don't be such a party pooper and dance with Sora, girl and girl," Yuki pursued to the blond, nudging him on the side. "Come on, you should know that girls like to dance in groups, so don't leave her hanging."

"Yeah, go."

Everyone was dogging him, pushing him to go. Sora kept holding his hand tugging him to move from his sitting position, and without any more hesitation he got up and followed her to the floor, he thought why the hell not. He was just going to dance with her.

He followed her to the dance floor; she then started to move her body, her arms raised up at the beat of the song. Matt let himself loose a little; he slowly moved his body feeling a little awkward. He jumped a little higher; _this isn't so bad_ he thought to himself. Sora slightly moved her body closer to the blond, she began to feel comfortable around him and so did he around her.

Everything seemed to be going alright until he felt someone else grinding behind him, he quickly turned around and saw Aito trying to cling himself to Matt.

"Surprise seeing you here, Matt," he whispered in his ear.

The blond was taken aback by the sudden contact of the guy he had just met behind him, moving his body as if Matt was a stripping pole. The crowd got thicker and it was now hard to see where Sora had gone, she was probably swallowed by the sudden rush of people coming in to dance.

"Sora!" he yelled but to his avail, the music was too loud and he couldn't see through the tall people around.

"You looking for your friend?" this guy was really persistent. He continued to dance as if he wasn't interrupting anything, "I think I saw her over there."

Matt quickly followed his point of direction and then he felt a sudden squeezed on his butt cheek; He flinched and quickly turned around to see Aito again winking at him.

"Matt!" Sora had finally appeared and quickly grabbed his hand, "let's get out of here!"

"Why?" _What am I saying?! Yes! Please! Let's leave!_

"Sorry I dragged you out like this but I just saw someone that I really didn't want to see," she explained as she pulled the blond to the nearest exit, "I guess that round of tequila would have to wait."

"What about your co-workers, won't they be upset you suddenly left?" he questioned, wondering if they knew they weren't coming back.

"I'll explain to them later but right now I want to leave." She reached for her keys in her purse; the good thing was she decided to take her purse with her when she danced, so she didn't have to go back and retrieve it. She got lucky.

They reached the car and headed out the club. For a while Sora was quiet; half of the ride home she kept silent and transfixed on the road and her mind elsewhere. Until she looked at Matt and innocently smiled at him, "I'm sorry I brought you out to the club without your consent; that was rude of me. I'm sorry. Sometimes I don't know what I am doing until I actually think about it."

"It's okay, I should have said something. I-uh- I just came out recently and this whole gay thing is kind of new to me so I was a bit out of the loop when I was there, but I did have fun dancing with you."

"I did too."

A few minutes later they finally reached their home; the first thing Sora did was getting rid of the heels she was wearing. She seemed relief to be home. It didn't come up why they had to leave until Matt remembered; he wanted to ask her why the sudden getaway and who she was running away from but decided to leave the questions aside for another day, he was exhausted. He made his way towards the small corridor directing their bedrooms, his was on the left and she was on the far right.

"Matt, wait, before you go, can you do me a favor?" she asked while he turned around and faced her.

"What is it?" he queried, Sora turned around her back facing him.

"Can you unzip my dress, please?"

The blond lightly froze, his face turning red; he hesitated for a moment but either way he approached her back and softly grabbed the zipper as if it was a very delicate piece of device, he pulled down the zipper while the tip of his thumb felt the bare soft skin of her back. He reached to the bottom where he could see a glimpse of her lace underwear. He released his hands from the work and stepped back, Sora turned around while holding the top of her dress so it wouldn't fall; she wasn't wearing a bra.

"Thanks, it's hard trying to zip it down by yourself. Well then, goodnight, Matt," she turned around and headed towards her own room. Matt stood in awe for a while trying to process what had just happened; she had no idea whatsoever, what she had done. She had awoken something he had kept slumber for a long time.

After all, he was still a man pretending to be gay. He headed to his own room trying to make his heart to stop making these funny thumbing noises.

There was nothing wrong in having a crush on your own roommate.

**Again, I am so sorry for updating this late! Next chapter won't take long I promise! I do wish people would review, that's what keeps me motivated, without feedback I don't know if you guys think is great or not. So don't be rude and leave a review! Thanks. **


End file.
